


Made You Weak

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Priestess!Marinette au, but it doesnt count when it is the god you are technically serving ay?, god! Adrien au, priestesses arent allowed to have physical contact with other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Since she became a priestess in the temple of the god of destructions, Marinette had a lot of odd things happening to her. Beautiful things, but still out of normal. Little did she know it was all the doing of an enamored god.





	Made You Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofacat/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift I posted for my friend, Anita on tumblr. It started with an idea we discussed like...in August. Decided to post it here as well.

Marinette knew she was by far one of the unluckiest people in Lutetia. Not in the sense that she had no place to sleep or a family. She had both, which she was very grateful for. But Marinette was a very clumsy girl. She tripped over her feet every other day, ended up on the floor, bruised or injured, dropped or ruined anything she carried, overslept by mistake, forget so many things… yeah, you get the idea. She sometimes wondered if she was cursed as a baby to a life of unluck. So based on those facts, Marinette decided to become a priestess of the God of Destruction and Bad Luck. It seemed just fitting. Maybe if she was cursed, being a priestess could help her. It wasn’t as she was very useful to her family with that awful clumsiness anyway. And being a priestess was an honor, especially when she was serving the protector God of Lutetia. One wouldn’t think people would be too eager to serve a god with such dark attributes, but his powers over those things also meant protecting cities from them. And Lutetia was one of the safest and most prosperous cities because of that. There was a good reason to serve him and Marinette honestly believed she did a good thing.

And ever since she joined the temple about one year ago, things seemed to be better for her. She wasn’t tripping almost at all these days, it was as if her clumsiness disappeared. And she just felt… odd. But in a good way. She felt so safe. As if no harm could ever come to her there, in his temple. It was a wonderful thing. But with all the good things come some odd ones as well. For example, when she was coming back from the river with two full buckets, she expected the raging wind to make a mess of her hair. But instead of that, she got some really beautiful, sweet-smelling flowers stuck in her hair as if the wind decided to braid them there. They had a hard time whithering too and Marinette had kept them in a little bowl by her bedside. She had always loved flowers. All in all, she could say the priestess life had plenty of perks. It also had its unpleasant tasks. For example, cleaning the floors of the temple, a task which Marinette was busying herself with right now. It wasn’t as if she could jump to a top position in the first year.

“Meow!”

Marinette dropped the piece of cloth she was using in surprise. She looked around, confused at the sound.

“Meow.” this time it had been longer, more like a whine. Marinette got up from the marble floor and tried to follow the noise. It wasn’t so hard to, given, the small whines continued until Marinette went around a pillar. And then her heart dropped when she found the source of the noise.

“Hello there, little fellow.” she kneeled next to the small black kitten. Her heart melted at the sight of him. He was so tiny and had the most beautiful green eyes, but looked so sad and hurt. Marinette wanted nothing more than hug him forever. “What happened to you?” she asked while petting the kitten on the head.

He looked at her with those big green eyes and tried to lift his left front paw, but failed, hissing in pain. Marinette touched the paw slightly with her index finger and saw the kitten winch. “It doesn’t seem broken, just fractured. But don’t you worry.”

Carefully to not hurt his paw, she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest. “I’ll take care of you, pretty kitty.”

Later that night, after Marinette rubbed some pain lotion on the paw and bandaged it, she got ready for bed. Once she was changed in her nightwear she crawled into bed and brought the kitten to her chest, making sure he was warm and his injured paw was well.

“I’ll ask the High Priestess if I can keep you. Black cats are after all a symbol of our patron god, so it shouldn’t be a problem. I promise I’ll take good care of you.” she kisses the crown of his head. “Sleep well, kitten.”

The cat purred against her side as Marinette fell in one of the deepest slumbers she ever had. Deep enough to not feel the purrs becoming louder or the kiss on her forehead. In the dark, a pair of green eyes starred at her lovingly.

\-----

Marinette sighed as she lit up the last candle on the shrine. She was on night duty and while it was one of her favourite chores so far, she couldn’t quite push the feeling of sadness away. It started in the morning when she woke up and couldn’t find the injured kitten anywhere. She had also looked around the temple too and still, nothing. And while she understood that animals tend to wander off, she just hoped the kitten will manage on its own and stay out of trouble until his paw heals properly. It would be so sad for that little thing to suffer or die. She glanced up at the tall, marble statue of her patron god, praying silently for the well being of the kitten.

“Good evening!” Marinette turned around with a gasp and came face to face with an intense pair of green eyes. “Your name is Marinette, right?”

She stared at the man before her, wondering for a moment if she somehow inhaled mushrooms or anything remotely similar, because, honestly, he couldn’t be real. His hair was shimmering in the candlelight as if it was made of sunlight and his enchanting green eyes were looking almost cat-like. Marinette was speechless. Not only because of his look but also because he managed to sneak behind her. Where in the world had he come from? The steps in the temple echo, you can’t just reach the shrine without doing some noise, even if you don’t mean to. She felt almost frozen in place while holding his gaze. She had an odd feeling in the pits of her stomach. Something was wrong here.

And just when she felt able to speak again, he took her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“You are my favourite priestess.”

Marinette felt her face going red. That was sweet of him to say. It took her a few seconds to realize she shouldn’t blush at such comments or indulge in them. She had a duty, for screaming out loud!  
Pulling her hand back, Marinette spoke up. “You are very sweet, but as a priestess, I’m not allowed to indulge in the body’s pleasures so I’d appreciate you to leave.”

He looked downright flabbergasted. “You… you don’t know who I am?”

“The most handsome man I had ever seen.” the second when those words left her lips, Marinette wishes to go throw herself in the river. No, no, why? She couldn’t just say things like this to every handsome stranger she sees. What did he mean anyway? Was she supposed to know him from somewhere? It wasn’t as if she could forget such a face easily. She was certain she had never met him during her time as a priestess. Maybe before, while working in her parents’ bakery, but… no, still, she would have remembered him.

With an annoyed grunt, she looked at the stranger almost desperately. “Please, leave. I don’t want to anger my patron god.” Marinette found herself smiling without even realizing it at first. “He had been very kind to me.”

“Yes, I have been.”

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. He smirked confidently and waved his hand, making all the candles on the shrine light up. She gasped, dropping the candle she was holding. She didn’t notice how ti just disappeared in thin air instead of landing on the temple’s floor.

Marinette’s eyes wandered from the statue to the man in front of her. The jaw was similar and the cat hears on top of his head were there, but the blank marble eyes of the statue couldn’t compare with the intense green eyes that were piercing her soul.

“That doesn’t make you justice.” she said, gesturing vaguely towards the statue.

Marinette might have realized too late that she was speaking with a God, and above everything else the God who she was serving. That was no way to speak with him. Oh, no.

“Please, forgive me.” she said, falling to her knees. “I should mind my words, I didn’t realize it is you. My apologies, my lord, I didn’t mean to offend.”

She didn’t know what to expect. Maybe a punishment for disrespecting him, being struck down by lightning. She didn’t expect him to laugh.

“Stand up.” he reached for her shoulders and pulled her up.

“You know, “ he lowered his voice while taking her hands in his and rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumbs. “You are the most beautiful priestess I had ever seen.”

Marinette bit her lips, trying to keep from blushing. She knew she was beautiful, but it wasn’t as if she was being told that by a handsome god every other day.

“I’ve been watching over the temple and I couldn’t help but notice you.” he stroked her cheek. “And you really stood out to me, you were so sweet and kind. Always trying to help everyone. From people to small kittens.”

Marinette raised her head, her eyes glinting with knowledge. “It was you. The cat I found yesterday.”

She gasped as he pulled her against his chest. “You found me out. I simply couldn’t resist.” his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled it even closer. Marinette wondered if he could feel her quick heartbeat.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I was curious if your kindness is just for show.” another kiss, this time on top of her nose. “And I am very happy that I was wrong.”he nuzzled her cheek before kissing it.

“Marinette, would you… ?” he leaned in, slowly, holding her gaze as if he was waiting for her to push him back.

She had no intention to. Tilting her head, Marinette captured his lips. She felt as if lightning struck her, but instead of pain, it brought happiness and pleasure. How ironically was this. It was forbidden as a priestess to have this kind of interactions, yet… well, she was kissing her patron god, so it couldn’t be counted as not being loyal to him.

They were both breathless when they had reluctantly pulled apart. Marinette glanced up at him and her usual cockiness from the everyday life came back easily, as if she wasn’t standing in front of a god she just kissed.

She smiled at him almost teasingly. “Do you have a habit of kissing your priestesses?“

He chuckled. “No, in fact, we’re not allowed to touch humans beyond prayers and blessings… even though I am not the only one who gets in physical contact with mortals for other activities. Still, I could get in so much trouble…” he hummed thoughtfully, before leaning in and capturing her lips again.

Marinette bit his lip and pushed him away playfully. “Am I really worth all that trouble?”

He simply glanced down at her with one of the most loving looks Marinette had ever received. “Of course. You are perfect.”

She shook her head. “No, I really am not, I… “ he put his index fingers against her lips, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

“You are perfect in my eyes. I wish I could…”

Whatever he might have wished to say was interrupted when a bell rang and footsteps began to echo through the far side of the temple. Marinette clenched her teeth. She forgot another one will come to take over guarding the shrine.

“I have to go now.” he said, giving her one last kiss and then letting go of her.

Marinette grabbed his hand instinctively. “Will I ever see you again?”

She could almost feel her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again. She just felt so safe and warm and loved around him. It was just….

He took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. “Every time you pray for me, I will come. I promise you.”

Marinette didn’t have time to react. He disappeared as quick as he came, and a slight breeze passed by her, the candles on the shrine being lighted up again.

“Marinette?”

She looked in surprise at Aurore who was giving her an odd look. “You look lost. Are you alright?“

Marinette couldn’t hide the silly smile she was getting.

“Yeah, I was just…. thinking about a cat.”


End file.
